


Family

by blueverse



Series: Devil May Cry x Reader [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Family, Family Reunion, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: Heartbroken and lonely, [Y/N] believes and awaits the day she will finally reunite with the husband who abandoned her and the son she had to leave behind. She just doesn't know when.





	1. the mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know what to do. Who else would be there for her like her husband once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks for reading this little fic I have!
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

She loved him, and she hated herself for it. At least she wanted to, even when the proof of her love was in her arms, sleeping peacefully. _“Vergil abandoned us!”_ she tried to reason in her head. But she knew it was not the whole truth. She knew Vergil was unaware of what she held in her trembling arms.

To see the white hair sticking out of the tiny hybrid’s head brought tears to her eyes. She was not ready, far too naive to deal with this sorrow and far too young to take care of the life she and him created.

So [Y/N] did what she must, she slowly lowered her baby and placed a small envelope on top of him. She tried to get up and leave. But she couldn’t, not when her baby opened his blue eyes and stared at his mother’s, as if saying “Don’t leave me.”

**_[Y/N] woke up to her husband watching her. It was still dark, indicating that morning was yet to come. "Did I wake you?" Vergil asked while caressing his wife's cheek. [Y/N] straightened up to. "What is it? Nightmares again?"_ **

**_Vergil just turned his head to look out the window. He was shuting her out again. "Nothing, go back to sleep, darling."_ **

Droplets of tears turned into a pair of waterfalls and she finally found the strength in her legs. She turned around and walked away. With the first lights of the day, [Y/N] was gone.

“Be safe, Nero. I love you.”

Dante wasn’t expecting any visitors. He also had sharp ears. So when a certain [H/C] haired woman silently approached the door and slammed it open he fell out of his chair, taken aback. No human could walk that silently, and he only knew two people who were gifted with this talent. Dante looked up to see a face he never expected to see.

"[Y/N]?" he quickly stood up, a grin forming on his face. He took a few steps towards her, only stopping when he saw her tear stained face. [Y/N] was quick to jump into her childhood friend's arms, quickly wetting his shoulder with fresh tears. All Dante could do was return the embrace and ask her, "[Y/N] what happened?"

So she told him. Everything. How her and Vergil escaped. How they got married. How they were supposed to be together, until the end of time. Their baby…

In the middle of the office entrance they sat, Dante cradling [Y/N] and she whimpering, not able to cry anymore. “I swear...” Dante said, his hands tightening around her arms. “...I swear I will drag his idiotic ass back to you. Even though he doesn’t deserve you.” he offered her a small smile, which she could only answer with a weak nod. He accepted [Y/N] to his not so open business with open arms. It still did not have a name, she found it funny to see him think this much about something as simple as a name.

It was a baffling difference and a challenge, living with her brother-in-law. She quickly learned that Dante rarely did any housework and didn't have the money to pay the bills most of the time. Already feeling guilty about throwing herself in to his life, [Y/N] did anything she could. She tagged along with his little adventures, worked at different jobs, made sure the living space was at least tidy, made (healthy) meals... And Dante was glad to have his sister-in-law by his side.

He managed to completely blow her mind at times. Months passed and she still couldn't grasp the amount of pizza this man consumed on a daily basis. She chuckled when she saw yet another box on his desk. "Dante!" she yelled in a playful tone. "You are not touching that until you eat your veggies!".

"Whatever you say sis." he replied with a grin as he got out of the bathroom with a grin on his face. "And put your shirt on." she smacked him on the chest. Dante just shrugged her away and moved to kick his chair to its original position and picked up the ringing phone dramatically. [Y/N] just rolled her eyes at this. 

"Sorry, not open for business yet." and with that he just slammed it back to place and turned to [Y/N]. "I haven't even picked a name for this joint, and I'm already getting calls."

[Y/N]'s smile faltered as a man opened the main door and walked around as if he owned the place. His pale, tall figure and heterochromia sent chills down her spine. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ was her thoughts, she had learned to trust her instincts and she knew she was right the moment he began to speak.

"Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda?"

[Y/N] slowly walked behind Dante with silent footsteps. Her hand went to the hilt of the sword that was attached to her hip as Dante answered. "Where did you hear that?"

"From your brother."

All of her muscles tensed and the color drained from her face. Dante, sensing this, instinctively corrected his posture in case she felt lightheaded. "He sent this invitation to you." the bald man reached the table. "Please accept it." 

The moment he flipped the table was the moment [Y/N] drew her sword out. Dante jumped back and caught his gun as [Y/N] sliced the table in half. Being his slackwit self he complained about the pizza. All [Y/N] did was to give a dull "Sorry." not caring about anything else anymore.

"Where the hell are you asshole?!" she shouted to the mysterious man who had now disappeared. _"Vergil..."._

"DANTE!" [Y/N]'s voice echoed as she screamed at the scene in front of her.

**_“You are nothing but a nuisance!”_ **

Yamato through his body, Dante could not form a response to her worries. "Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness..." the man in front of him spoke.

**_“You are just a mere human, what would you know?”_ **

This man. This cold blooded, cruel man, she did not recognize. _"This isn't Vergil..."_ she tried to deny what she was seeing as her tears mixed with the rain. _"It can't be..."_

**_“Weak, too weak…”_ **

She screamed yet again when he plunged the katana deeper into his brothers stomach. "Please stop, Vergil!" But her words fell onto deaf ears.

**_“You think you can stop me from leaving?”_ **

"Might controls everything. And without strength..." his cold gaze moved to her form and she hoped she did not imagine the slight warmth that recoiled in his eyes. "...you cannot protect anything."

_**“And to think I loved you…”** _

When his gaze returned to Dante, his scowl deepened. "Let alone yourself." As he pushed his twin to the ground and snatched his treasured amulet. [Y/N] rushed to her brother-in-law's side, quickly placing his head to her lap and cradling him. She raised her tear stained face to see Vergil slick his hair back to his original place. 

He stared at her for what felt like forever. Their eyes locked onto each other. Before Vergil turned around and left with the man who she learned to be Arkham he muttered his final words to her. "I must go, [Y/N]

This would be the last time she would see her husband in a long time.

"Are you crying?" the woman asked. Not only to Dante but also [Y/N]. The former was the one who answered. "It's only the rain." Lady waited for a moment before speaking. "The rain already stopped." The rain indeed have stopped, but [Y/N]'s tears surely did not. She couldn't seem to erase her lover's frightening face out of her mind.

"Devils never cry."

**_[Y/N] walked down the aisle to meet her soon to be husband, a simple white dress adorning her body. To say she was excited was an understatement, [Y/N] actually could faint before she managed to reach the man she loved. But when she finally did, she let out the breath she didn't realize was holding and looked up to the groom, only to be faced with a scene she did not expect to see._ **

**_"Vergil, are you crying?"_ **

**_The half demon chuckled her worries away and reached to take both of her hands in his own after quickly wiping the tear that escaped his eye. "Don't be silly." With the warmest smile she ever saw on him, he continued. "Devils never cry."_ **

"Devil May Cry." [Y/N] answered the phone with one hand, the other busy with one of Dante's magazines, boringly looking through pages. "Sorry buddy, Dante is out for business at the moment. But please do check in another time."

A week has passed and she still had nightmares every night. It was always different. Be it about Vergil, Dante or even the infant she abandoned months ago, it was driving her insane.

She threw the magazine she was trying to entertain herself with and buried her face on the desk. She was tired. Too tired to even function properly. The dirty dishes laid unattended in the sink, the office was a mess and she wasn't even looking for jobs anymore. [Y/N] felt bad for moping around like a child, but she couldn't help it. It seemed all happiness was lost on her. "Maybe I should just leave..." she murmured to herself, tearing up. "Maybe Vergil was right, I am a nuisance." 

"No you aren't."

She jumped from her place when she heard Dante's voice. "D-Dante, Trish, you are back.". He seemed troubled. The usual carefree tone of his voice was gone and his eyes seemed to have lost his mischievousness. He walked towards the desk. "Don't you say that. Ever. Again.".

"Don't get me wrong Dante, its just... I haven't been myself and I know I wasn't able to help around the-"

"You are not my maid, [Y/N]" Dante offered her a small smile and then dismissed the conversation as he gestured to the blonde woman. "Meet our new partner, Trish." [Y/N] was surprised for a moment but she offered a gentle smiled to her nontheless, "It seems your mission was a success then?"

Dante just nodded, his mind wandering off to who knows where. He seemed deep in thought and it made [Y/N] wonder. _"What the hell happened Dante?"_ Before she could open her mouth about the subject though, his boyish grin returned to his face.

"Hey? Why don't we make a little change to the shop's name?..."

Years passed, but there wasn't a single moment she didn't think about Vergil and Nero. She was used to the sleepless nights at this point, the under of her eyes proving the lack of rest. Sometimes it felt like life was pointless, but she kept going anyway, grasping on to a distant glimmer of hope.

The morning was not different from the previous countless ones. She got up from the useless bed,  didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, made breakfast, woke Dante up, made sure he ate, took on a job maybe, took care of the house and fell back to the hell that was her bed. As days went by the smile on her face faltered more and more and Dante was aware of it. He felt useless, seeing her decay everyday and not being able to anything about it.

But today Dante would return home with the glimmer she wished to see up close. Though, he was quite nervous about breaking the news to her. He couldn't just barge in and say "[Y/N], I found your son!"

That was exactly what he did.

From the spot she stood in front of the oven he could see [Y/N]’s eyes widen. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and after that came the moment [Y/N] found herself on the ground.

"Hey, Dante!"

[Y/N] stood frozen in her place and gulped, watching the interaction in silence. Dante in the contrary kept walking, as if wanting to leave the two alone.  
"Will we meet again?"

He just raised his hand, signaling his affirmative answer. Nero and [Y/N] could only watch as he left. [Y/N] trembled like a leaf and her head buzzed as if she was high. Her son's eyes caught up to her figure and she felt breathless.

She tried her hardest to contain her tears at the man he has become. White hair, bright blue eyes and that boyish face... _"He looks a lot like Vergil did once."_ But there was a lot of her in him too. His nose and thin lips were inherited from her it seemed. And those eyes were warm with compassion, just like his mother.

"Ah, you still here?..."

[Y/N] visibly jumped from her place when she heard Nero's voice. "...Sorry I don't think I got your name?" She opened her mouth but couldn't find her voice. So she cleared her throat and tried again. "[Y-Y/N]." She tried to look into his eyes but couldn't bring herself to, the shame of leaving him with another family suddenly engulfing her. _"I do not deserve to talk to him, let alone be his mother."_ before she could go deep into the dark depths of her mind, Nero's voice pulled her back into the land of the living.

"[Y/N], huh? That's a pretty name. Can't say the same for mine. I'm Nero by the way... but... you probably knew that..." Nero's voice faltered, suddenly feeling awkward. [Y/N] observed him as he scratched his nose. Another quirk that he got from herself, she noticed.

"I don't think it's a bad name." she said, barely above a whisper. Nero gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yeah? I think whoever gave it to me hated my guts, seeing they abandoned me." Those words made her heart throb in pain and she closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from flowing. _"I did not abandon you."_ she wanted to scream. _"I just wanted to protect you."_

"So uh, thanks." Nero finally settled on saying. "I owe you also." She slowly reopened her eyes. After she made sure she looked decent, she lifted her head and answered. "As he said, I had my reasons." [Y/N] said, gesturing to the way Dante disappeared. [Y/N] then saw the girl, Kyrie, approach him slowly and she painfully realized that she had to say goodbye to his son.

At least for now.

"By the way..." she added. Nero tilted his head, listening to what she had to say. "I think you were named beautifully. Guess the person who named you knew you were going to become this strong young man." a smile made its way to her lips and as Kyrie reached her destination, [Y/N] started walking towards the direction Dante went.

Nero called out to her. "What do you mean by that?". She stopped and turned around. For the first time in years she let out a sincere laugh. "Why don't you answer that for yourself? You can tell me about it the next time we meet?"

Little did they know the "next time" would be sooner than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


	2. the son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer than ever but still out of reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Kiss A Dream by Las Vegas Big Band. I heavily recommend listening to it. <3  
> Also sorry for the long wait. I am absolute trash.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

 

"You are opening up a new branch?"

Eavesdropping was not one of [Y/N]'s habits but she was getting tired of the secret whisperings and the silence that came forth whenever she entered the room.

The three figures in the room jumped in surprise when they heard her voice. “Ah, shit, [Y/N] I thought you were on a job?” Lady nervously said. [Y/N] just approached the desk and put the briefcase that contained the job’s payment in front of Dante. “You guys have been hiding something from me in these couple of days and I demand to know what it is.”

Dante gulped knowing this was the calm before the storm and the storm part was never pretty with [Y/N]. Lady tried to come up with something but just ended up with some nonsense blabbering. Finally Trish with her arms crossed, opened her mouth. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

The only male in the room cleared his throat and said "I would like you to work in this new branch... with Nero."

[Y/N]'s eyes widened and all the color drained from her face. "Oh no!" Dante said and laughed. "Girls don't let her faint on me again!" Lady and Trish got a hold of her arms and led her to the couch, slowly sitting her down. The former chuckled "'I'll get you a glass of water." and disappeared into the kitchen. Dante got up and moved to crouch in front of [Y/N] while Trish took a seat next to her. Taking both of [Y/N]'s hands in his own, Dante said "I just want you to be happy again sis. And I would do anything to make that happen."

Lady returned with the water and handed it to the still trembling [Y/N]. She drank a bit then put the glass on the floor. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She got down to the ground and threw her arms around Dante. "Thank you!" she cried to his shoulder. "Thank you so much guys." 

Lady joined the hug and nuzzled her head. "Anything for you [Y/N]!" Trish hesitated, but she also joined the pile of adults. After all those years [Y/N] felt the emptiness in her heart disappear for a moment, knowing she will get to reunite with her son. As she straightened up to wipe her happy tears, all she thought about was the missing piece.

_"Oh Vergil, where are you? Please come back to me."_

 

"Hey, watch the door kid."

"Yeah I know, I know."

When the duo finally lowered the final piece of furniture to the new office they both groaned and plopped down on the couch. Kyrie came out of the kitchen with a tray of cold drinks, a gentle smile on her face. “You should have let me help, Missus [Y/N].” she said as she lowered the tray for the two of them. 

At that, one of Nero’s eyebrows raised and he took a glance at the hand that reached for the glass. There indeed was a wedding band. [Y/N] just waved her concerns away, saying “You let us do the heavy work, pretty lady.” which made Kyrie blush and smile. Nero took his own glass and thanked Kyrie, who gave another smile and went back to the kitchen.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize that.” he said. [Y/N] looked at him confused, and he gestured to her ring with his head, clarifying what he was talking about.

[Y/N]’s gaze fell onto the ring she hadn’t taken off for all those years. Her mind wandered off. _“Should I even be wearing this thing?”_

“Who is the lucky guy? I’m gonna take a wild guess and say Dante?” he said uncertainly. [Y/N] snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Nero dumbfounded. When she realized what he had said, she laughed. “Dante? Oh no. He is like a goofy and irresponsible little brother that requires my babysitting. Why would you assume that?”

Nero huffed and said. “Dunno, never seen you with anybody else, besides you came to work here by yourself, if it was someone else, they would be with you right now.” Nero took huge gulps of his drink and slammed the glass on the coffee table they recently moved to the living area.

“He’s gone.” When he heard her say, he turned to her. “Gone?” he asked. “He left and never came back.”

[Y/N]’s eyes moved back to her hand, the other one fiddling with the ring. She fell back to the abyss of her thoughts. _“He is never coming back, isn’t he?”_ Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to shed them in front of her son.

Nero felt awkward and regretted the question he asked. Seeing her broken, made his heart ache and he didn’t know why. He decided to take the glass she gripped so tightly in her hands and lower it next to his. [Y/N] snapped out of her thoughts once again.

“I’m sorry.” he gripped her shoulder with his human arm. “Let’s forget about the asshole, he is clearly a galoot.” [Y/N] laughed at that one, finding it amusing that his son just called his father an idiot. _“But of course. He doesn’t know that, does he.”_

“Besides...” Nero continued. “Our first conversation wasn’t supposed to be like this the next time we met, am I right?”

After she blinked away the last of her tears, she raised her head to look at her son, feeling lost in the oceans of his eyes. _“Can’t believe this kid came out of me.”_ she comically thought and laughed to herself. “Yeah I remember.” [Y/N] said. “Tell me what you think.”

“Okay so...” Nero started as [Y/N] reached for her drink once again, sipping on it. “I did some research and I found out about this guy called Nero Claudius Caesar something, I don’t know his name was so fucking long...” [Y/N] giggled when he rolled his eyes. “...and he was the last Roman emperor of the Ceasers. He was known for his cruelty and he killed his own mother, who helped him rise to the occasion.” he turned his gaze away from her. “I can see how I was named “beautifully”, they probably thought of me as a monster who ruined their life.”

[Y/N]’s heart ached at his words but she smiled. She lowered the now empty glass down and leaned in to turn his head back to her direction. “What you say is true. But I think your assumption is wrong. The point was not the man who was named after your own, but the name itself.”

Nero blinked in confusion but nodded at her to continue. “In the ancient language of Sabines, the word Nero means “strong and energetic”. That’s why I thought the name suited you so well. Just because the name didn’t fit the Ceasar, doesn’t mean it doesn’t fit the strong man in front of me.” Nero’s cheeks took a pink tint. “I...” he started. “...didn’t know that.”

[Y/N] got up from the couch and picked up the glasses to return them to the kitchen. “Besides, who would make the effort to name something they hate?” She disappeared into the kitchen and he sat in silence, her words resonating in his mind. 

“Huh...” he muttered. “...maybe you are right.” And a smile made its way to his lips.

 

"Damn sis, you are getting old." Dante said thoughtfully as he watched Nero from afar, chatting away with Lady about some job they recently took.

Nero had aged beautifully. His recently cut hair -with the help of [Y/N] and Kyrie of course- complemented his maturing face better than the long style he wore before. "We are getting old Dante." she corrected as she gulped down the last of her beer. Dante had insisted to see [Y/N] and arranged a meeting in a pub nearby his office. She appreciated it, needing the change in atmosphere. 

"He looks more like his father each passing day."

Dante stared at his sister-in-law for a long time. Her [Y/H/C] hair didn't have a single strand of white hair. Her face, not a single hint of wrinkles. But her eyes, her sad [Y/E/C] eyes told everything. She was tired and Dante was getting worried. He couldn't stop himself from saying "Are you still waiting for him?"

He regretted the words the moment they left his lips.

Tears formed so easily in her eyes that Dante straightened on the stool quickly to hold her and apologize. But [Y/N] held up her hand and smiled. "It's okay Dante". she said. "I'm just being a crybaby." She jumped from her stool and made her way to the door of the balcony, needing some fresh air.

Kyrie -whom have been watching their interaction from afar- moved to alert Nero, jabbing him on the chest with her finger. Nero's conversation with Lady faltered as the same finger pointed to the departing figure of [Y/N]. Kyrie exchanged their places and after sending her a thankful smile, Nero went after the woman he became attached through past years.

He found [Y/N] leaning on the fence, her mind far, far away.

She was being more sensitive than usual, she knew it. But what mattered was that it hurt. It hurt so damn much that it got to the point that there wasn't a single moment she didn't think about Vergil or Nero. One so far away, the other closer than ever but still out of reach. She knew she should be happy as she is. She could live with her son and keep an eye on him, take care of him as a mother should, but it pained her to not being able to tell him so. The absence of the father did not help either.

When she felt a warm hand on her cold shoulder, she jumped. Only calming down when she saw her son's questioning face. She gave what she hoped was a proper smile and returned to her original position. "I just got out to get some fresh air." she clarified. "There is nothing of importance."

Nero's grip tightened. "No. Stop lying and talk to me [Y/N]." [Y/N] didn't answer. Her ears just perked up at the familiar tune that came from the pub.

 

_"I never thought I need a dream_

_She kissed me goodnight_

_Here I am, there you are_

_Love never felt so right"_

 

Her slight movement didn't go unnoticed by the male. He turned to look at the pub an back at her, her mind was elsewhere again, her face held an expression of longing and he thought he could let her silence slide, just this once.

 

_"I never thought I live a dream_

_Just by knowing you_

_When I see your smiling face_

_I know that dream's come true"_

 

Her mind was indeed elsewhere, particularly the last time she heard this melody. She was in the arms of the love of her life, her head resting gently on his shoulder. They were so young, she remembered. So young and so pure, slow dancing without a care in the world. Nero noted how her arms wrapped around herself and her lips quivered. He suddenly felt uncomfortable just staying there so he did what came to mind first. He extended his hand towards her and asked.

 

**_"Care to dance?"_ **

**_A young [Y/N] had giggled and placed her hand in his in response. Vergil's gaze on her was more intense than his usual ones - if that was possible- and it made her face heat up even more. So she gently placed her head on her lover's shoulder to avoid his gaze, humming along and dancing._ **

****

" _**Once they were fragile** _

_**It fade when dawn would break** _

_**Now my dream is you with me** _

_**Yet I'm wide away** _

_**And everyday is a miracle** _

_**A wonderful delight** _

_**I found that I could kiss a dream** _

_**And hold that dream so tight** _

_**I never thought I kiss a dream** _

_**But here you are tonight** _"

 

_**They danced until Vergil abruptly stopped and knelt in front of her. The lack of his warmth shocked her for a second but when she looked down on him the shock quickly became tears of joy. With a silver wedding band in hand, Vergil asked.** _

_**"Will you marry me?"** _

 

[Y/N] stopped dead in her tracks, stopping the other figure with her. Instead of Vergil, the worrying face of her son greeted her gaze. And she lost it. As sobs escaped her lips she threw her arm around Nero's shoulders and wailed. "I am so blessed to have you with me." Nero, whose hands were left hanging in the air, wrapped his arms tightly around the older woman. He did not understand and it didn't matter. He just held her close as her body shook with sorrow.

Dante who had seen the whole ordeal, turned around and went back into the pub, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

 

_" Now my dream is you with me_

_Yet I'm wide away_

_And everyday is a miracle_

_A wonderful delight_

_I found that I could kiss a dream_

_And hold that dream so tight_

_I never thought I kiss a dream_

_But here you are tonight"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
